


A Glitch, a Squid, and a Goopy Octopus - Tickling Edition

by Violet_Royale



Series: A Glitch, a Squid, and a Goopy Octopus [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But it might be deleted due to Wattpad’s new ownership, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Ink, M/M, Multi, Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), So i’m posting it here, Tickling, Undertale AU, i posted this on wattpad, sans au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Royale/pseuds/Violet_Royale
Summary: This is a book of tickling One-Shots involving Errorink, Inkmare, Errormare, and Errorinkmare. Passive!Nightmare may be included in some one-shots. These are the only ships that will be present in this book. This book is dedicated entirely to tickling one-shots, and will not contain any lemons or swearing. Requests for scenarios are accepted as long as the ship is one of the ones listed, and involves tickling.I do not own the characters.
Relationships: Error/Nightmare, Error/Passive Nightmare, Ink/Error, Ink/Error/Nightmare, Ink/Error/Passive Nightmare, Ink/Nightmare, Ink/Passive Nightmare
Series: A Glitch, a Squid, and a Goopy Octopus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166507
Kudos: 7





	1. Sick (Errorinkmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink refuses to rest when he's sick, so Error and Nightmare punish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the canonical heights for all the Sanses. I wrote down the ones I know in the second part of one of my other books called "Ink!Sans One-Shots". The name of the chapter is called "Canonical Heights".

It was clear to Error and Nightmare that Ink was sick. As much as he refused to admit it, it was true. But the artist was stubborn. He refused to take a rest, even if he needed one. He had AUs to check on, and he would not let something a small as the common cold stop him from getting his work done.

Error and Nightmare were getting very worried about their boyfriend. They knew that if he didn't rest, his cold could easily turn into pneumonia. And while Ink's lack of a soul meant he couldn't DIE from it, getting pneumonia would not be fun. So Error and Nightmare decided to do something about Ink's refusal to rest.

They found Ink in an Outer AU, coughing and sneezing as he was checking on the AU. Before he even realized they were there, Error and Nightmare grabbed the artist and dragged him through one of Error's glitched portals to the Anti-Void.

"Hey! What are you—" Ink tried to say, but he started coughing part-way through his sentence. As Ink stopped coughing, Error summoned some strings to tie Ink into an X-shaped on the beanbag couch.

"What are you doing?" Ink asked indignantly. "Let me go right now!"

"No," said Error. "You need to rest."

"I can't rest!" Ink protested. "I have AUs to check on, and art to make, and plans to ruin! There's no time for resting!"

"You are sick, Ink!" Nightmare said. "If you don't rest, your sickness will only get worse!"

"I'm not—" Ink started to say, but then he sneezed.

"Bless you!" his boyfriends said as Error grabbed a tissue and wiped Ink's nose with it.

"Urgh... Thanks," Ink said. "But I'm not sick!"

"Yes, you are!" said Nightmare. "And you are going to rest!"

"And what if I refuse?" Ink challenged. His boyfriends smirked, and Error said, "Well, in that case, we'll have to punish you!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ink asked, suddenly worried.

"Are you going to rest?" Error asked.

"NO!" Ink said angrily. "I told you, I have work to do! I have no time to rest!"

"Looks like we ARE going to have to punish you, then!" said Nightmare. He slipped a tentacle under Ink's shirt and began lightly tickling the artist's ribs with it.

"Eeheeheeheeheeheek!" Ink giggled, squirming as his boyfriend's tentacle did its work. "Nahahahahahahat thahahahahahahahat! Nightmahahahahahare stahahahahahap! Pleaheeheeheeheeheeheeheese!"

"Nope," said Nightmare, as Error began gently tickling Ink's spine. "This is your punishment for refusing to rest!"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Ink. "Nohohohohohohohoh! I cahahahahahahahan't! I hahahahahahahahahave wohohohohohohohork thahahahahahat I neeheeheeheeheeheed to gehehehehehet dohahahahahahahane!"

"Work can wait," Error said. "The multiverse will not spontaneously combust if you rest for a week or two!" The glitch leaned down and blew a raspberry on Ink's spine.

"EEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" squealed Ink. "NAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAT! ANYHEEHEEHEEHEETHIHEEHEEHEEHEENG BUT RAHAHAHAHAHASPBEHEHEHEHEHEHERRIEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEES! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!"

"Oh, anything but raspberries, huh?" Nightmare chuckled. "Well, since we're punishing you, perhaps you should receive MORE raspberries!" He raised Ink's shirt up and blew a few raspberries onto the artist's ribs.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" shrieked Ink, writhing under the ticklish onslaught. "PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! I'M SOHAHAHAHAHAHAHARRY! I'M SOHAHAHAHAHAHAHARRY! I'LL REHEHEHEHEHEHEHEST! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! MERCYHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

"How do we know you're not going to try to escape when we stop?" Error asked, before nibbling lightly on Ink's spine.

"I WOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T!" Ink squealed. "I PROHAHAHAHAHAHAMIHEHEHEHEHEHESE! I'LL REHEHEHEHEHEHEHEST! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!"

"Hmm... I don't know," said Nightmare, spidering his fingers along Ink's ribs. "A promise can be broken, you know!"

"PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!" laughed Ink. "I'M BEHEHEHEHEHEHEGGING YOU! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"How about this," Error suggested. "We'll stop, but if you don't rest for at least a week, we'll punish you again!"

"That sounds fair," Nightmare agreed. "What do you think, Ink?"

"OHOHOHOHOHOKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!" Ink agreed.

Error and Nightmare smiled as they stopped tickling their boyfriend, and Error released him from the strings. To their relief, Ink didn't try to escape. He yawned as he curled up on the couch, and said, "Wow, I-I'm... exhausted! I'm just... gonna take... a nap... right... here..."

His eye sockets closed, and within moments Ink was fast asleep.

Nightmare and Error lay down on the couch on either side of Ink, and began cuddling their sleeping boyfriend. They were so glad that he was finally resting. Hopefully he wouldn't try to do any more work until he was well again.

But if he did, they could always just punish him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.


	2. Passive (Errorinkmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is forced into his passive form, and his boyfriends decided to cheer him up.

Nightmare paced back and forth in his room, trying to keep himself from crying. He was so upset right now. Dream had somehow broken into his castle and forcefully given him a bath in the hopes of getting him back to the way he'd been when they were younger. And now Nightmare was stuck in his passive state until he could absorb enough negative emotions.

That wasn't the worst of it, though. No, of course not! That would be far too simple! The worst part was that his gang knew that Dream had given him a bath, and they thought his passive state was adorable! So now he couldn't rely on their negative emotions to build up his corrupted state! And if he tried to attack an AU to absorb the fear and despair, nobody would be able to take him seriously. They'd just laugh at him! Or worse, attack him. He was extremely vulnerable in his passive state.

Suddenly, Nightmare heard a portal open. He spun around in panic before realizing it was one of Error's glitched portals. Error and Ink both came through it. Nightmare's face turned purple when he saw the look on Ink's face.

"Awww!" Ink cooed. "Error's right! You really are adorable!"

"Shut up!" Nightmare groaned, covering his face. Ink hugged him tightly.

"Hey, look on the bright side!" the artist said. "You're still taller than me!"

"Who cares how tall I am!" Nightmare said, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm not supposed to be adorable! I'm supposed to be intimidating!"

"Cheer up, Nightmare!" Error said. "We still love you, even when you're like this!"

The Guardian of Negativity was not comforted by Error's words, and instead started crying harder. Ink and Error looked at each other in concern, before Ink got an idea. The artist slipped a hand under Nightmare's shirt and began tickling the Guardian's spine, causing Nightmare to squeal and try to push him away.

"Nahaha!" Nightmare giggled. "Dohohohon't!"

"Don't what?" Ink asked in a teasing tone. A mischievous expression was on his face as he continued tickling Nightmare's spine.

"Stahahahahap!" Nightmare laughed. "I'm seheeheeheerious! Stahahahap Iheeheeheenk!"

"Nope!" said Ink moving his hand to Nightmare's ribs.

"Eheheheherrohohohor!" Nightmare pleaded as he struggled to get away from Ink. "Mahahahake him stohahahap!"

"Hmm..." said Error, grinning. "You know what? I think you need this! You need to be cheered up, and this will definitely help!"

He summoned some strings and tied Nightmare's wrists together above his head. Then the glitch added some more strings to restrain the Guardian's ankles. He knelt down by Nightmare's feet and began removing his shoes.

"Nahahahahaha! You traihahahahahators! I truhahahahastehehehed you!" squealed Nightmare as Error began tickling his feet.

"Heh, trusting us is such a bad idea!" Ink chuckled. "Hey, Nightmare? Where are you most ticklish?"

"I wohohohohon't tehehehehehell you!" Nightmare laughed, struggling to get free from Error's strings.

"Guess we'll just have to find out ourselves!" Error chuckled. "We're such good boyfriends!"

"You ahahahahahare hohohohohohorrible boyfriehehehehehehehends!" squealed Nightmare.

Ink and Error gasped dramatically. "How very dare you!" Ink cried. "We're cheering you up! We are great boyfriends!"

He moved his hands higher to Nightmare's underarms, scratching lightly at the bones. Nightmare wasn't very ticklish there, and his laughter lessened slightly. Ink could see that he hadn't found his boyfriend's most sensitive spot yet, and moved on to Nightmare's neck. While it was more sensitive than his underarms, it still wasn't his worst spot.

Then, Error grew bored of tickling Nightmare's feet, and decided to switch spots. He slowly dragged his fingers up Nightmares legs.

 _Oh no!_ Nightmare thought in panic. _He's going to find my death spot! NO!_

And then, as Error's fingers touched Nightmare's knees, the Guardian screamed.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO!" he shrieked, thrashing around in the strings. "EHEHEHEHEHERROHOHOHOHR! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHERE! ANYHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEWHEHEHEHEHERE BUT THEHEHEHEHEHERE!"

"Ink! I think I found his worst spot!" Error said excitedly. "This is your worst spot, isn't it, Nightmare?"

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" screamed Nightmare.

"Where?" Ink asked eagerly. Error grinned and said, "His knees! Honestly, I never would have considered tickling his knees before!"

Ink dropped down and began tickling Nightmare's right knee as Error tickled his left. The sensations were driving Nightmare crazy.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" he screamed. "PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! I'M BEHEHEHEHEHEGGING YOU! I'LL DO ANYHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEETHIHEEHEEHEEHEENG! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Hmm..." Ink said thoughtfully. "Maybe if you promise to cheer up!"

"I PROHAHAHAHAHAMISE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Nightmare begged.

"I don't know," Ink said. "What do you think, Error?"

"I think we've successfully cheered him up," Error replied. "Maybe we should stop."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Ink agreed.

To Nightmare's immense relief, his two boyfriends stopped tickling him. Error release the Guardian from the strings and caught him in his arms as he dropped.

"Y-you g-guys are j-jerks!" Nightmare said.

"Yeah, we know," Ink agreed. "But at least you feel better, right?"

"Y-yeah," Nightmare agreed. "But when I'm back to normal, I'm going to get revenge on both of you!"

"Yeah," Error said, "we know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	3. Jealous (Errorinkmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink knows his jealousy is irrational, but he can't help it. Fortunately, Error and Nightmare know how to make him feel better.

Ink scowled as he sat in his living room. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. He knew that Error and Nightmare would never cheat on him. But he still felt jealous every time he saw Blue talking to Error, or Killer talking to Nightmare. He knew that Killer had a thing for Nightmare, and suspected that Blue liked Error. It really drove Ink crazy to see them talking together.

Ink closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Tonight was date night, and Error and Nightmare would be arriving any minute to pick him up for dinner. It would not do for Ink to be in a bad mood when they got there. But he couldn't help thinking about Killer and Blue talking to his boyfriends. It just made him feel worse.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Ink?" called out Nightmare's voice. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Ink cursed the Guardian's ability to sense emotions. He heard Error ask, "Is he upset?"

"Yeah," Nightmare replied. "He's very upset."

The door opened, and Ink's boyfriends walked into the house. They saw Ink sitting on the couch, and went to him.

"What's wrong, Ink?" Error asked. Ink shook his head and said, "It's nothing. It's stupid of me to feel this way!"

"Ink, don't say that!" Nightmare said. "Whatever's making you upset, we can fix it!"

"No, it's stupid," Ink said. "I shouldn't be feeling this way. There's no reason for it!"

"What way?" Error asked.

"I... I'm... jealous," Ink admitted. "Every time I see Blue talking to you, or Killer talking to Nightmare. I know you'll never cheat on me, but I still feel jealous. It's stupid of me!"

"Oh, Ink," Nightmare chuckled, hugging the artist. "Don't beat yourself up about it! It's only natural for you to feel jealous!"

"Yeah," Error agreed. "You shouldn't feel stupid for being jealous!"

Ink looked down at his hands in his lap. Error and Nightmare looked at each other.

"You know, there's still some time before our reservation at the restaurant," Nightmare said. "How about we cheer you up?"

"How?" asked Ink, looking up at him. Nightmare grinned and wiggled his fingers against Ink's ribs, causing the artist to squeal.

"Wait! Nohohoho!" Ink laughed, trying to squirm away from Nightmare. He didn't get too far before Error caught him in his strings and tied his hands above his head.

"Yes, this will definitely cheer you up!" Error said, tickling Ink's spine. Ink laughed and tugged on the strings, trying to bring his arms down to no avail.

"Nohohohohohoho! Stahahahahahahahahahap! Pleaheeheeheeheeheese!" laughed Ink, shaking his head frantically.

"Awww, is the tiny artist too sensitive for his own good?" Error teased him. "Well, too bad! We're not stopping until you're all cheered up!"

"I ahahahahahahaham!" Ink squealed. "Stahahahahahap!"

"No, you're not," Nightmare said. "Remember, I can sense emotions! I'll know when you really are happy again! But until then, we're going to tickle you to death!"

"Nahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Ink. "Pleaheeheeheeheeheeheeheese! Stahahahahahahahap! I cahahahahahahan't tahahahahahahahahake it!"

"Oh, but you can!" Error said with a grin. Nightmare added, "And you will!"

Nightmare brought his mouth to Ink's neck and blew a raspberry against it, eliciting a sharp squeal from the artist.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" he squealed. "ANYHEEHEEHEEHEETHIHEEHEEHEENG BUT THAHAHAHAHAHAT! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!"

Error chuckled and blew a raspberry against Ink's spine.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ink shrieked, thrashing around desperately. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! I'M BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEGGING YOU! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

It felt nice having his boyfriends pay so much attention to him. It made him feel so much better, and his jealousy was all but forgotten.

After a few more minutes, Nightmare said, "Alright! I can see that you're happy now. So we'll stop."

He and Error stopped tickling Ink, and Error released the artist from his strings. Ink couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, and Nightmare immediately sensed his change in mood.

"Aww, are you sad that we stopped?" Nightmare teased him. "Well, don't worry. We can tickle you more later tonight, after our date!"

"Yeah, so don't worry!" Error agreed.

Ink blushed and smiled as he said, "I love you guys."

"We love you too," said Error and Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.


End file.
